the spirit of christmas
by Lilin
Summary: the sanzo-ikkou journeys to retrieve their lost items but unbeknownst to them is the true aim of the game...to let them feel the spirit of xmas.this is a saiyuki xmas fic.please r/r!!!!!!!!!
1. the game begins

A/N:Someone took the beloved things from the Sanzo-ikkou and they don't have a clue,other than the letter they found,as to who have done it.It seems like a ransom note.They'd better do what it asks if they want to get their things back.This is a Christmas special for all Saiyuki fans out there!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimers:The charas of Gensomaden Saiyuki doesn't belong to me...(only their hearts though,catch my drift?*gets whacked by the audience*).  
  
  
  
  
"Kuso!"Sanzo cursed."I'm gonna kill THAT person!"  
  
"Maa,maa."  
  
"What are you so calm about,Hakkai?!"Gojyo yelled.Hakkai sweatdrops."That damned person stole our things!"  
  
"Waaah!!!!My Almighty Staff is gone!"Goku wailed."Saaaaannnzoooooo!!!!!"  
  
"Yurusai,baka saru!!"Gojyo bellowed as he glared at the whining brat."Teme!It's not only you who's a victim."  
  
"Saaaannnzoooo!"  
  
"Teme!"Gojyo pounced on Goku and the two engaged into a brawl."Baka saru!"  
  
"Erro kappa!"  
  
"Nandato?!"(enter brawling noises)  
  
A vein pops on Sanzo's forehead while Hakkai sweatdrops.Without warning,Sanzo took the nearest thing he could grasp,which was a table and hurled it towards the two."Ii kagi ni shiro!!!!!!!"  
  
"ITAI!!!!"Both said while rubbing their lumps.  
  
"Yare,yare desu ne."Hakkai said.  
  
*earlier*  
  
It was already dawn,Sanzo woke up and was about to brandish his gun when he couldn't find it.He woke up Hakkai who was sleeping just accross him.  
  
"Oi,Hakkai."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Have seen my gun?I can't find it."  
  
"Shiremasen.Have you tried looking elsewhere?"  
  
Sanzo nodded."Have you tried asking those two?"Hakkai pointed to Goku and Gojyo,who were still fast asleep.  
  
Sanzo went to their beds and promptly put his foot down first on Gojyo's stomach and then on Goku's.They woke up with a start.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you,you corrupt monk?!"Gojyo yelled."I was having a beautiful dream about a ----"  
  
"Whatever."Sanzo cut in."Have you seen my gun?"  
  
"Of course no.What do I want with your gun for?I already have my own weapon,thank you."Gojyo said as he took his whatchamacallit weapon of his when he suddenly stopped cold."Oi,where's my weapon?Teme,Sanzo!Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"Maa,maa."  
  
"Eh?"A sleepy Goku asked."Is it time for breakfast?"  
  
Sanzo was about to get his fan when he couldn't find."Shimata!"  
  
"Nani?"Hakkai asked."Doushita no,Sanzo?"  
  
"My fan's also gone."  
  
"Thank the gods."Gojyo praised but shut up when Sanzo glared at him."I mean,sonna!"  
  
"Who do you think done it?"Hakkai asked."Kougaiji maybe?"  
  
"Iye.I didn't feel anything last night."  
  
"Hmm.Who could it be?Oh,maybe Hakuryuu knows.Hakuryuu!"No answer.Hakkai went to his bed to wake Hakuryuu up but instead found a note in his place."The culprit even took Hakuryuu."  
  
"Ano...Hakkai."An uncertain Sanzo asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Give me the note before you tear it apart."Hakkai looked down and saw that he was wringing the note.  
  
"Ah,sumimasen!"Hakkai chuckled as he handed the note over to Sanzo.After receiving the note,he read it.  
  
\Genjo Sanzo,  
  
By now you must've discovered that a few of your belongings are gone.I have taken them.I took Sha Gojyo's watchamacallit weapon-----,\  
  
"My weapon has a name damn it!"Gojyo interrupted.  
  
"Damare!"Sanzo said and continued to read the note.  
  
\Son Goku's Almighty Staff\  
  
"NANI!!!!"Goku was wide awake now and was getting teary-eyed,pleadingly look at Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo ignored him and looked back to the note.  
  
\Cho Hakkai's Hakuryuu\  
  
Sanzo heard a snap and risked a peek.Hakkai just broke a chair with his bare hands.Sanzo sweatdrops and went back to reading the note.  
  
\And lastly,I have taken your fan,your exorcism gun and of course your Evil Sutra.I will return your belongings if and only if you've successfully accomplished the tasks I've given you.The first one can be located at the top of the mistletoe that can be found at this tavern's restaurant.Well,GEEMU STAATO!!!\  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sanzo:Dammit,Lilin!Why did you wrote that?  
  
Lilin:HIMITSU!  
  
Sanzo:Kuso!I feel vulnerable without it.  
  
Lilin:Don't worry.You'll get them back.Once you finish the game of course.  
  
Sanzo:KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilin:Maa,maa.It's bad for the heart to get angry you know.(Sanzo glares at her and Lilin sweatdrops)  
  
Sanzo:It better be in perfect shape or else!  
  
Lilin:Hai,hai...Genjo Sanzo Houshi-sama.  
  
Sanzo:Yurusai!  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
kuso-damn  
  
maa,maa-used to calm people  
  
yurusai,baka saru-shut up,stupid monkey  
  
teme-you  
  
erro kappa-horny water monster  
  
nandato-what did you sya?  
  
ii kagi ni shiro-that's enough  
  
itai-ouch  
  
yare,yare desu ne-expression said when admitting defeat  
  
oi-hey  
  
hai-yes  
  
shiremasen-i don't know  
  
shimata-oh no  
  
nani-what  
  
doshita no-what's the matter?  
  
sonna-oh no  
  
iye-no  
  
ano-umm  
  
sumimasen-excuse me  
  
damare-keep quiet  
  
geemu staato-game start  
  
himitsu-secret  
  
houshi sam-priest 


	2. kisses and mistletoes

A\N:Hello,here's chapter2.Hope you like it!ja!  
Usual disclaimers applied!  
  
  
  
  
*present*  
  
"Well,we better start looking."Hakkai said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Hai!!!"  
  
Down of the tavern,Sanzo-ikkou was surprised to see many mistletoes hanging about.  
  
"What's with all these mistletoes?"Sanzo asked.  
  
"Saa."Hakkai replied.  
  
"Mataku.Anyway,let's split up."They did just that and started looking for the next clue.Hakkai was under a mistletoe trying to reach up when all of a sudden a girl of 16 popped up.She was cute with her bouncy,wavy auburn hair and sparkling cobalt eyes.  
  
"Hi."She said cheerfully.Hakkai also replied with a cheerful smile on his face."Nani shiten da yo?"  
  
"Just looking for something."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
After some time,Hakkai was getting a bit uncomfortable since the girl was still staring at him."Nani desu ka,ojou-san?"  
  
"Ano...do you know the tradition about the mistletoe?"  
  
"Huh?"A puzzled Hakkai asked.  
  
"You don't know?"Hakkai shook his head.The girl wound her arms around Hakkai's neck and closed the space between them."You can kiss the person who's underneath it."  
  
The girl closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his.Hakkai was surprised by the act.The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou dropped what they were doing and stared at the two figures.  
  
"Will you look at that?"Gojyo mused."Hakkai found himself a girlfriend."  
  
"Yurusai.Keep on working."Sanzo snapped.  
  
"Hai,hai!"  
  
"Ne,Sanzo."Goku said."Why did the girl kissed Hakkai?"  
  
"Yurusai.Shirane zo."  
  
When the kiss ended,Hakkai was already a burning tomato.  
  
"Amai."The girl whispered."Watashi wa Zhesha desu.Anata-san wa?"  
  
"Hakkai desu."Hakkai was still in a state of surprise when Sanzo called out to him.  
  
"Oi,Hakkai.I found it!"  
  
Hakkai went to them with Zheshan on his trail.Sanzo didn't notice the unwanted guest and read the note.It was in form of a poem.  
  
"\Enter a battle armed with the voices of angels,  
  
Dressed in red or in flowing white.  
  
When victory comes,collect the sun.  
  
In it lies what you seek.\  
  
"I know what it spoke of."The Sanzo-ikkou turned to Zhesha who was grinning sheepishly."Gomen nasai.I couldn't resist eavesdropping."  
  
"Well,spit it out."Sanzo snapped."What does this note means?"  
  
Zhesha told the Sanzo-ikkou the hidden meaning of the poem.When she finished,all of them were shaking their heads profusely,clearing stating they were against it.  
  
"No way!I'm not doing it."Gojyo snapped."I'd rather fight a million hordes of youkais rather than this."  
  
"Maa,maa.It can't be that bad."Hakkai supplied.He was the only reasonable person in the group.Well,except the rather innocent Goku.  
  
"Ne,Hakkai.What is that?Is it edible?"  
  
"Ano ne,Goku..."Sanzo said,his face exasperated.  
  
"You know,if you don't do that then how can you get what you seek?"Zhesha asked.  
  
"She's right.If we don't do it,we can't get the next clue.And if we can't get the next clue,we can't finish the game.And if we-----"  
  
"We get the picture,Hakkai."Gojyo said."Yare,yare.I guess we have to do it then."  
  
"Yoshii,I'll prepare everything."Zhesha offered a genki smile."Matte kudasai ne."  
  
Zhesha rushed out of the tavern.Sanzo was still in a horrified state."I'm not doing it.I'm not doing it."  
  
Two hours later,Zhesha returned.She showed the Sanzo-ikkou what she brought.Sanzo screamed his protest.  
  
"I'M NOT DOING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo:Teme ra!Kisama!I told you I'm not doing that!I'm no sissy!Kuso!  
  
Lilin:Hai,hai.That's what they all say.  
  
Sanzo:Kurosu zo!  
  
Lilin:Demo,Sanzo-sama,you look so kawaii!!!!  
  
Sanzo:Yurusai!  
  
Hakkai:Ano...Lilin-san.  
  
Lilin:Hai,Hakkai-sama?  
  
Hakkai:Why did you let that girl kiss me?  
  
Lilin:It's part of the story.  
  
Hakkai:Sou ka.  
  
Lilin:(grins)You like the kiss,didn't you?  
  
Hakkai:(blushes)Damarinasai,Lilin-san.  
  
Lilin:Hai,hai.  
  
Gojyo:Oi,Lilin!How come Hakkai's getting all the fun?  
  
Lilin:You'll get yours later on.Yakusoku!  
  
Gojyo:It better not be much later.  
  
Lilin:Hai,hai.Are?Goku wa?  
  
Gojyo:(points to the table)  
  
Lilin:(screams)Ahhh!Watashi no obento!GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku:(looks up)Ah!Lilin-onesama.Obento wa totemo oishii!  
  
Lilin:Ano baka saru!(hits Goku)That's my obento!  
  
Goku:Huh?(innocent eyes)Gomen,Lilin-onesama demo ore wa harahetta.  
  
Lilin:Kinishinai de yo.(sighs)Well,hope you enjoyed this fic.If I get 10 or more reviews(from different readers,of course)I'll most likely continue.If not then I'll cut it.Ja!!!!  
  
Sanzo:(whispers to the audience)Please review her work.She gets very scary when she's disappointed.Scarier than Hakkai.Onegai yo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
hai-yes  
  
saa-i don't know  
  
mataku-really(exasperated tone)  
  
nani shiten da yo?-what are you doing?  
  
sou ka-in see  
  
nani desu ka,ojou-san?-what is it,miss?  
  
ano-ummm  
  
yurusai-shut up  
  
ne-hey  
  
shirane zo-i don't know  
  
amai-sweet  
  
watashi wa Zhesha desu-i am Zhesha  
  
anata-san wa?-you are?  
  
oi-hey  
  
Sanzo-ikkou-Sanzo's group or party  
  
gomen nasai-i'm sorry  
  
youkai-demons  
  
maa,maa-calm down/now,now(calming tone)  
  
ano ne-it's an expression like 'see here'  
  
yare,yare-expression said when admitting defeat  
  
yoshii-okay  
  
genki-energetic  
  
matte kudasai-please wait  
  
teme ra-hey you  
  
kisama-how dare you  
  
kuso-damn  
  
kurosu zo-i'll kill you  
  
demo-but  
  
-sama-equivalent to master or mistress  
  
kawaii-cute  
  
-san-miss/mr/mrs  
  
damarinasai-please keep quiet  
  
yakusoku-promise  
  
Goku wa?-where's Goku?  
  
watashi no obento!-my lunch!  
  
-onesama-sister  
  
obento wa totemo oishii-the lunch was very delicious  
  
obento-lunch  
  
ano baka saru-you stupid monkey  
  
ore wa harahetta-i'm hungry  
  
kinishinai de yo-just forget it  
  
onegai yo-please  
  
ja-later 


End file.
